


Tales of the Petshop

by howlingmoonrise (TheDarkStoryteller)



Category: Pet Shop of Horrors
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble Collection, Gen, Leon Orcot Has A Potty Mouth, M/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 15:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15974735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkStoryteller/pseuds/howlingmoonrise
Summary: A drabble collection for PSoH, focusing mostly on Leon, D, and their relationship.1) Leon learns that the three-headed dragon he gave 'birth' to didn't just disappear when he threw its egg into the ocean.





	Tales of the Petshop

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i know i’m being unusually productive for a fandom deader than half of the petshop’s customers but i can’t seem to leave this hellhole. i expect most of these will be based on conversations from the [psoh discord chat](https://discord.gg/8k6qDRK), come say hi! i'm also on [tumblr](https://howlingmoonrise.tumblr.cm) and always up to taking prompts~
> 
> comments are love <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon learns that the three-headed dragon he gave 'birth' to didn't just disappear when he threw its egg into the ocean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we were talking about how leon and all his abandonment issues would make him feel terribad when he discovered about honlon’s continued existence on the petshop soooooooo
> 
> set before the end of the manga, if things had gone differently

"So when were you gonna tell me the dragon was here, D?" he asks indolently, sprawled across his couch. His frame is deceitfully lazy, belying the tension beneath.

D stop halfway through pouring his tea. "Dragon, Detective?"

"Don't play games with me, D," Leon says, dropping the façade in favour of a frown. He leans forward. "The triplets in all of Chris’ drawings. The  _three-headed_ dragon that I conveniently never heard of again after I launched its egg into the ocean. I'm not that stupid, especially when you kept making all those remarks about it, thinking I wouldn’t catch on."

If he looks, he's sure he'll find D's knuckles white and tight against the pot's handle. "I don't understand why you are bringing it up now, Detective."

"Perhaps because I didn't know before?" Leon explodes, launching himself from the chair. "Like, I get it, I don't always believe the shit you say, and with  _reason_  - I mean, have you _heard_  yourself speak at times? - but you trusted me with other shit before. Why is this any different?"

"It's different because they are  _children_ ," D says coldly, and puts the tea pot down with a decisive  _smack_. "You can't possibly believe you'd have a favourable reaction when meeting them, Detective."

"Worked well enough when I was  _giving birth_  to them," Leon mutters under his breath. "You didn't seem to be too bothered about it then."

D presses his lips together thinly. "You also threatened to dissect their egg just before, if I remember correctly."

"Fuck." He drags his hand across his face, catching on stubble and bags from several sleepless nights. "Can I meet them now, at least?"

D's eyebrows nearly disappear into his hairline. "Meet them?"

"Yeah." He offers the Count a tired smirk, an edge of teasing back into his voice. "After all, I am, as you said before, their 'mommy'."

 


End file.
